The present disclosure relates to a window cleaning apparatus.
Windows installed on a wall of a building are easily polluted by external dust and pollutants, which may degrade their appearance and lighting performance. Thus, such windows are frequently cleaned.
However, the outer surface of a window is more difficult to clean than the inner surface thereof. Particularly, as the height of buildings increases, cleaning of the outer surface of a window may involve great risks.